


All the Lies

by animalboything



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalboything/pseuds/animalboything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cursed by Akito, Yuki finds himself in a new body and the opportunity to start over. The catch: keeping up with just one lie, even if it has the potential to destroy Kyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lies

            Yuki clenched his hands into small fists. He tried to tune out the angry words of their God, but they permeated his skull. Head bowed forth, he kept his eyes squeezed shut, as if that would make this now nothing more than a nightmare he could wake up from and not the existent reality: hell. All of their lives were hell, even the life of their God. Hell, hell, _hell_.

            “Look at me,” Akito’s low voice said. “Look at me.” It demanded.

            But it was too hard. Surely Akito knew that. Knew that it was too hard to look God in the eye. Too hard to not tremble in fearful anticipation of the room, the hands, the whip. Akito reveled in the role of the abuser, Yuki a perfect victim.

            “You’re so disobedient,” Akito murmured. “I have been so kind to you, Yuki. Why are you so terrible?”

            Yuki bit his lower lip. Tried to regulate each breath. _Drown it out… drown it out…_

            Akito’s tongue clicked. “Yuki, I’m so very disappointed in you.”

He sucked in a breath as Akito’s hands cupped his chin and lifted his head. He had no choice. Had to open his eyes. Trembling lavender in a pale, dying sky.

“Pathetic,” Akito murmured. “Absolutely pathetic. I don’t remember you being so weak. Did Honda-san make you this pathetic?”

“Leave her out of it,” Yuki strained, although it petrified him. But he had to do something. Tohru was his friend. He cared for Tohru.

Akito’s forehead touched against Yuki’s, a smile tugging at thin lips. “Seems punishment is the only solution.”

            He heard the sliding door. _“Akito!”_ A voice, a familiar one. But Yuki didn’t dare pull away. Didn’t dare look. _“Oh God, Yuki!”_

            “Stay back!” Akito snarled, hands gripping onto Yuki’s shoulders. A deep pain ripped through Yuki’s body. He gasped, wanted to stay strong, stoic. _Like Hatori._ Cold as snow after the porcelain vase shattered, tearing his eye, and he was forced to erase the memories of the one he loved most. Yes, he needed to try and be strong like Hatori. He knew it. But the searing pain was too much. Aches. Pains. Hurt sucking into his body. And, as soon as it came, it was gone. Yuki panted. Wiped beads of sweat off his forehead before he lowered his hand. He turned it over and studied well manicured, slender fingers. His own were always soft, always beautiful, but not like this.

            Again, he heard the sliding of the door. Footsteps. His name. _Yuki. Yuki! YUKI!_

            A chill hit Yuki’s body. His shoulders curled in. An involuntary shudder. 

            “Akito, that’s--this is--this is cruel! Even for you, it’s cruel!” _A voice. Ayame’s. His brother’s. Wait… why was he there?_

            Yuki turned his head slowly. He blinked as his bangs fell into his face. He lifted his hands to push them back before stopping. His fingers stroked back through the silky locks, now just past his shoulders. “… Akito…” Yuki finally managed, a hoarse whisper. His eyes dropped. The folds in his shirt tugged, puckered.

            “Heh,” Akito smirked, touching Yuki’s cheek, turning his head. “My burden is now shared with you.” Akito’s head turned. “It’s everyone’s problem now.” Without warning, Akito gripped Yuki’s shoulders, forced him to his feet, and twisted his arms back to march him forward. Yuki dug his feet against the ground, but he knew it would be no use. He had no choice. Akito was stronger. Akito was God. 

            And now, standing before Akito, Yuki gazed at the reflection. Five figures--in the back, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori--the front, Akito and…

Yuki stared at his reflection. His stomach coiled. He let out a shriek and tried to break free, but Akito gripped tighter.

“Now, you’re just like me,” Akito said, long nimble fingers tugging the hem of Yuki’s white mandarin shirt up. Stomach, ribs, the underside of small breasts, pale nipples. Pink. “Just like me,” Akito whispered, hands cupping, massaging. Yuki trembled, suppressed a whine. “Sensitive, aren’t they?” Akito whispered in Yuki’s ear. “Pain of new growth too, don’t you think?” Akito dropped one of her hands to Yuki’s pants. Began to slide it under the waistband. Yuki’s body became rigid.

“No-” he choked as Akito’s fingers slid through the hair, almost dipping in when Akito’s body was abruptly pulled backward.

Yuki’s head snapped up to the reflection. In the mirror, he saw Hatori and Shigure gripping onto Akito’s arms and waist. “Yuki!” Ayame cried, rushing to his sibling’s side, tugging his sibling’s shirt back down, covering him up.

“Ayame, Yuki, run!” The voice was Shigure’s.

“You bastards!” Akito snarled, swinging her fist against Shigure’s side before gripping Hatori’s hair and shoving his face against the floor. “You bastards! All of you, dirty bastards! I'll kill you. I'll fucking KILL you.”

“Change him back! Please!” Ayame begged. “Change my brother back!” 

“No. Never!” Akito snarled, knee digging into Hatori's back. “I’ll never change him back. Never! He’ll suffer. He’ll suffer just like me, of not being in the right body, of being wrong in this family! If I have to be in a female body, so does he! We’re kindred spirits, Yuki and me.” Akito began to laugh. “I’ll call for you later, Yuki. Don’t forget that.” Akito glanced at Shigure. “Get out of my sight.”

“What about Hatori?!” Shigure demanded as he stared at his friend. Yuki trembled. Hatori’s neck was curved at such a hard angle. Hatori trembled in pain, but wasn’t fighting. Like all the fight was gone, used to break Yuki free from Akito’s cruel hands. Yuki extended his hand, his long, slender fingers. No avail.

“I have things we still must discuss,” Akito said, gripping the hair tighter. "Wouldn't you love an update on Kana?"

“Go,” Hatori ground out

“But Haa-san-"

“I said _go._ ”

Shigure bit his lip. Ayame nodded his head. “Understood, Tori-san. Yuki, Gure-san, let’s go.” _Before she changes her mind,_ Yuki could have sworn his sibling thought. But there was no moment of pause, none to dwell on a moment of potential telepathy or wishful thinking. Yuki stumbled as Ayame pulled him from the room, Shigure just behind them. They barely made it to the gates of the main Sohma house when they heard the scream.

“Hatori…” Ayame murmured. With tears in his eyes, he tugged Yuki’s arm. “We must go.”

Yuki nodded his head, too weary to fight, to argue. To exhausted to do what was right, to go back to Hatori. To send help.

It was wrong, even if Hatori wanted them to leave. But staying behind would make Hatori's assault worthless.

As they picked up a jog, Yuki felt sharp pain in his chest. Additional weight. A heaviness. Yuki crossed his arms in front of his chest, squeezed, something to minimize the movement. _Growing pains,_ he thought bitterly. With each stabbing pain, he hated Akito more.

As the Main House of Sohma became more distant, the severity hit Yuki. His eyes glazed over. How could Akito have that much power? Where did it come from? The curse was one thing, but this?

He picked up the pace as they neared town. “Why are we--?” Yuki didn’t finish the question. He understood. There was only one place in town to go, one place where no one would expect to find him, where they could sort out this whole fucking mess.

Ayame’s Shop--Women’s Clothing Designed for Men.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
